paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy Stakes
Background Timothy Stakes in 2 BBY, wearing ceremonial armor while attending a gathering at the Royal Palace. His facial scars are from his time in Convoy, Anti-Piracy, Anti-Smuggling, and Patrol Operations (CAPS Ops), where he earned a folk hero type of status as a daring, leading from the front, who always challenged the norms of "heroic" actions in battle.]] Timothy Stakes---standing 5 foot, 11 inches tall & weighing 190 pounds with an athletic body---was born to a poor working-class family, a family in which his father was a low-ranking Lord struggling to keep his lands. Despite being part of the nobility, Timothy knew he, his father & mother (who died 10 years after he was born, leaving his father a widower), and two sisters were anything but accepted as such. Once a strong ruling family generations ago, the Stakes' name had come to know nothing but ruin, mostly because of several bad investments & local feuds with other Lords. A once sprawling 500,000 acres, the Stakes' lands had been reduced to a humble 932 acres by the time Timothy was born in 39 BBY. Despite being on the brink of complete ruin, a young 9 year old Timothy Stakes was childhood friends with Prince Philip, also 9 at the time, when an attempted political assassination on both the Prince & his mother (Queen Heather the "Spirited")---just prior to the events leading up to Operation Timber in 20.5 BBY---left the queen dead and Philip alive only because Timothy acted quickly and saved his friend's life before the "horse accident" could kill the prince too. It was this turn of events that entrusted the King's everlasting debt to the Stakes family. As a reward to Timothy & his family for such heroic actions that saved the prince's life, the Stake' family debt was wiped out, their lands rebuilt, and all legal trouble was erased off the books. Furthermore, the Stakes' lands, the family, and the hundreds of people working in their lands were now under the legal protection of the Jod Royal House itself. While not the national hero some would except to his peers (who were more jealous then anything else), Timothy worked his way into the prestigious Jod Naval Academy (on the King's "recommendation"), a dream of his since childhood, and worked hard and using his own smarts & wits, graduated 10th in his class. His first few years were spent on lowly assignments and backwater older Noble-class A-55 Corvettes and Strike I-class Corvette tours. Despite his national status, higher nobles still despised the Stakes family name and did everything in their power to disrupt his career plans, including poor assignments and holding back promotions for 2 years. Once Prince Philip heard of this treatment, he immediately worked to get the 22 year old Timothy posted to a Light-class Destroyer and within 2 years, ensured Timothy was the commanding officer with proper rank at age 24. As the CO, Timothy excelled for 3 more years, becoming a folk hero of shorts (being daring, leading from the front, and heroic) in Convoy, Anti-Piracy, Anti-Smuggling, and Patrol Operations (CAPS Ops). In 2 BBY, Prince Philip encouraged his father to have the 27 year-old Stakes transferred to Royal Command; once transferred, Stakes worked directly under the legendary Commodore Frederick Buford, being the first executive officer for the new King II-class Battlecruiser Allegiance. Despite his family's ruined fortunes, reclaimed honor, and Timothy's apparent Jod Royal House-influenced career path (and some of the whispers among the Jod Military Forces that come along with those connections & "appointments"), Stakes is a very solid, logical, and level-headed leader. While his young age and relative inexperience for such a might position aboard the first King II dogs him every now & then from his peers (both publicly & behind his back), most in Royal Command hold a very high opinion of Stakes' growing abilities. Commodore Frederick Buford has nothing but confidence and high hopes for the young Naval Officer.Category:Kingdom of Jod Category:Story Characters